a hearts light
by cuteknight101
Summary: harus disaperance shocks the bureau behond word but when they see her agian will they like the new her?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

It's been nearly two years since the worst moments in a lot of peoples life's it was the last moment that anyone had seen haru. No one knew what he had happened to her she had just vanished one day along with her mother. It wouldn't have been so worrying if they had taken any of they're belongings with them but no they had not even taken some clothes with them. But what unnerved them even more was the fact that the house was wrecked there were knives sticking out off the walls and the furniture witch had been toppled over revealing to any one who had the opportunity to look at the house after the disappearance, they hadn't even had the time to turn the lights off. But there was something even worse then that the police had found blood and an awful lot of it. The forensic scientists of the police department had confirmed the owner to be none other than haru.

***FLASHBACK***

It was a gorgeous Sunday morning and the bureau accompanied by the king and queen of the cat kingdom other wise known as Lune and yuki. Usually it would only be the bureau but Lune and yuki had insisted on coming this time saying they had some important news that they were refusing to tell any of them without haru being there as well.

BARONS POV

I was walking along the side walk along side with muta and Toto who were yelling insults at each other at the top of they're lungs its weird how used to this kind of occurrence I am. But I realized something haru was the only one who had even bothered to keep in touch with us.

"So are you gonna tell us what this news is?" muta had asked Lune snapping me out of my daze and causing me to turn my attention to them personally I was also interested to hear what this news was.

"When haru is here as well then your find out" yuki said giggling slightly.

"I have a bad feeling I said uneasily for some reason having a slight feeling of nausea

"eh come on baron cheer up I'm sure its just you're imagination playing tricks on you" Toto said trying to cheer me up giving a smile and getting me to tip my hat in return a sign of my gratitude.

I wonder why I have this feeling though I just feel so uneasy I know I do feel slightly uneasy almost every time I see haru I cant rely help it but this, this is so much worse than the usual ones.

It was about a month ago a couple of months after the adventure in the kingdom of cats I had finally admitted it to myself that I did indeed love her, her spirit, her kindness, everything about her but alas I know the barriers from anything ever happening between us what am I thinking! she definitely does not feel the same way about me I mean I know she had admitted to having a crush on me before there is no way she would still feel the same way it was preposterous.

Sighing I turned the corner but stopped short as soon as I caught sight of her house, cane dropped on the floor I stared open mouthed with eyes full of fear.

For there in front of us was harus house but it was covered in police men.

_**What are they doing here?**_ I asked myself more than anyone but still I did not get a response everyone of us in shock

Once we had gotten over the main shock of this we walked behind the officer who was wearing the fanciest uniform guessing that was the man who was in charge of this team. We were being very careful not to be seen by him in order to hear what he had to say to the second man who seemed to be telling him what happened.

What is this feeling in my chest? It hurts so much.

"Well"

"Well sir we have found some blood"

"How much?"

"A lot sir I'm sure that where ever they are they must be in great of pain"

"Do we know who it belongs to?"

"Yes sir we do the men at the station say that it belongs to a Miss Haru yoshina" the second man stated. I saw him looking at his clipboard to check not even noticing us hiding in the tree behind him scared beyond words.

"Do we know who took them?"

"No nothing at all the kidnappers must have had experience at this to be able to leave behind no clues at all"

"None!"

"No sir not one"

"What are they're chances?"

"They are most likely dead by know sir"

***FLASH BACK***

It was then I had known that even though the police would look that I had lost her.

Ever since them Lune and yuki would come to visit the bureau for help with even the smallest problems most likely to do with the kingdom just to keep mind of the past having realized the feeling baron had had for haru and also the amount of pain it would bring to them all.

They had another mission which they were on they're way to though they did not even realize they might get the answers to all they're questions.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

They were on they're way to the kingdom of atlanica which most of the human world mistook as the kingdom of the sea but in reality it was actually the kingdom of Halflings, creatures with a half human form mixed with another specie's body parts such creatures have been put in myths for thousands of years for example the little mermaid, minotaur, the elf's, the fairies, and so many more. But these creatures could only be born in this kingdom.

The kingdom had a great past apparently a couple of hundred years ago the king had fallen in love with a human girl even though it was not allowed so he left his home his people everything just to be with this one girl. Over the years the descendents all grew more powerful and had even started contacting the kingdom. But one day it stopped so they sent some of they're men out to the town they lived in to find it had crumbled to the ground and had been burned into but ash. But there as but one survivor who had recognized the descendant's description and had said that he had fallen in to a forbidden love and had also had twins a girl and a boy. She had said that it was his fault all this had happened to them because he fell in love with her. It was then before they had found out the reason that the woman died and still no one knows the reason they're love is forbidden.

They were all sitting in the carriage on the way to the kingdom.

Muta was asleep, Toto was out in front with the driver, yuki was staring out the window, while Lune was going over some documents, and last of all was baron who was reading his book.

When they got to the castle they were shocked to see that one of the gate guards was crying his eyes out. Baron being the gentleman he was jumped out of the carriage and ran over to the man giving him his handkerchief.

"What is going on here?" Lune asked

"I'm sorry about my friend he is just worried about the princess we all are" one of the other guards said shocking them for the same reason

"Since when did atlantica have a princess?" Toto asked curiously

"For quite a while now" the man replied smiling slightly

"Why would you be worried?" muta asked glancing at Toto

"It is not my place to say sorry" he replied opening the gate to let them inside

As they walked threw they saw a women waiting on the other side waiting for them guessing that was they're escort they walked over in her direction noticing the women had a worried face on as well baron decided to start a conversation.

"What might your name be?" baron asked politely

"My name is Sarah" she replied casually although slightly shocked that there were people around who still spoke like that.

"That is a lovely name" yuki said even though to her it sounded quite strange.

"my name is strange because I'm from the human world I was being attacked by some men when the princess had stopped them from doing any worse and had brought me back here after I passed out to heal my wounds she stayed by my side not even knowing who I was I decided to stay" she said with a warm smile.

Looking at her she looked about thirty with black hair down to her waist and brown eyes.

"She gave me a job and a place to stay"

"She sounds like a lovely girl" baron said

"She is"

"What do ya do around here then?" muta asked

"I'm the co-chief in the palaces kitchens" she said I'm getting mutas ears to flicker up now having all of her attention.

"the king is In here" she said pushing on a pair of dark ebony doors which opened to revel a old man sitting on a sofa, a boy with brown hair and blue eyes, a women with black pixie style hair and red eyes standing by the window, and who they guessed to be the king by the way he was dressed pacing around.

"Ahem" Lune politely coughed getting them all to turn they're heads in his direction

"Ah it's good to see you again Lune" the king said smiling sadly

"Is this a bad time?" baron asked causing the king to raise an eye brow at the appearance of the creation.

"I'm afraid so but you may wait with us if you wish"

"If you do not mind me asking who is the princess everyone keeps mentioning kashi" Lune asked

"She is "he stated but was cutting of by a blood curdling scream

"ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!" causing all they're eyes to widen for different reasons most out of worry but the bureau Lune and yuki because they knew that voice.

"Haru!!" they screamed at once


End file.
